<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Get High With A Little Help From My (Girl)Friends by bishop_deluca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685988">I Get High With A Little Help From My (Girl)Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishop_deluca/pseuds/bishop_deluca'>bishop_deluca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drugs, F/F, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishop_deluca/pseuds/bishop_deluca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya gets Carina high for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Bishop &amp; Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Get High With A Little Help From My (Girl)Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this is not the college AU update or one of the one shot prompts BUT I was in the mood to write something short and sweet so I hope you enjoy it anyway. Feel free to berate me in the comments I know I suck hahaha<br/>(Also TW: drug use)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maya sat cross legged on the kitchen counter while she packed a bowl and Carina stood next to her watching with intrigue. Carina was about to smoke weed for the first time in her entire life and she felt like a giddy little kid. The conversation had come up when Maya came home from work the other day after dealing with a call where high teenagers had accidentally set their dorm room on fire. That led to Carina revealing that she had never smoked before so of course, Maya had insisted they do it together for her first time.</p><p>"Okay so," Maya brought the piece up to her lips, "I'm gonna light the end of this and then inhale."</p><p>Carina watched carefully, the top sizzling as Maya took a hit.</p><p>"That's it?" </p><p>Maya nodded, a cloud of smoke appearing as she exhaled.</p><p>"Inhale and hold it."</p><p>Maya put the bowl to Carina's lips and motioned for her to take it. She lit the bottom and Carina inhaled as she did so, but quickly pulled back only a second later as she went into a coughing fit.</p><p>Maya chuckled as the brunette choked and tried to catch her breath.</p><p>"Damn babe, you don't have to inhale that hard!"</p><p>"How was I supposed to know? I've never done this before!"</p><p>Maya brought the bowl back to Carina's mouth as her laughter subsided.</p><p>"Okay let's try this again. Inhale slowly, not too long. Pace yourself."</p><p>Carina did as she told and inhaled again, this time more slowly as Maya instructed. She held it for a moment before exhaling the smoke. Maya licked her lips as she watched her girlfriend. Only Carina could make smoking weed look like the sexiest thing in the world.</p><p>"How was that?" </p><p>"It was..." Carina waved her hand aimlessly in the air, her head going fuzzy, "I don't know the English word for it."</p><p>Maya laughed and took a couple more hits before passing the bowl back to Carina and letting her light it herself this time. They passed the bowl back and forth in silence for a few moments and Maya grinned as she watched Carina's eyes start to glaze over.</p><p>"I know I probably sound like a teenager, but this is fun." Carina exclaimed with a silly smile spreading across her face.</p><p>"I can't believe you've never done this before."</p><p>"Me either."</p><p>"Why haven't you?" Maya asked curiously.</p><p>She took another hit and offered it to Carina who declined; she was definitely already high enough.</p><p>"I think I was afraid." Carina replied truthfully with a giggle. "My papa always told Andrea and I that drugs made you stupida. He said we would lose all of our brain cells and at first we would forget to do simple things and then eventually our brains would melt."</p><p>"Well that's dramatic." </p><p>Maya uncrossed her legs and grabbed Carina's arm to pull her so she was now standing between them.</p><p>"Do you wanna shotgun?"</p><p>Carina raised a curious eyebrow. "What's that?"</p><p>"Part your lips."</p><p>Carina did as she was told and Maya took a long inhale from the bowl. She took Carina's chin in her free hand tilted it up toward her. They met each other's gaze as Maya slowly exhaled the smoke into Carina's mouth. The brunette let out a moan as she inhaled the smoke from her girlfriend.</p><p>"I wanna try it now." Carina said, taking the bowl from Maya.</p><p>"Don't choke this time." Maya said with a playful smirk, which earned her a slap on the arm.</p><p>Carina carefully inhaled and leaned forward, sliding her hand up Maya's thigh as she exhaled into her mouth.</p><p>"You know what sounds really good right now?" Carina asked in a husky voice, her hand moving across the blondes skin.</p><p>"Mmm what's that, babe?"</p><p>Carina's fingers danced across Maya's skin up to her waist. She ran her fingers along her hip, giving it a teasing pinch. </p><p>"Snacks." Carina said with a giggle. "I am really hungry."</p><p>They both began laughing hysterically and Maya nuzzled her nose against Carina's before pulling back.</p><p>"We'll get you some snacks."</p><p>Before Maya could get off of the counter, Carina was already rummaging the cabinets and the refrigerator. She grabbed a bag of popcorn, salt and vinegar chips, chocolate chip cookies, and string cheese. She juggled it all as she went to the living room and Maya followed. </p><p>They both sat cross legged on the floor across from each other, digging their hands into the bags. Carina smiled to herself as she grabbed a few chips and ripped up the string cheese to wrap around them. </p><p>"Maya?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Would you still love me if I was a worm?"</p><p>Maya looked up from the cookie in her hand and met her girlfriends gaze. They locked eyes for a couple of moments before they both doubled over with laughter yet again.</p><p>"I don't know why I just asked that."</p><p>"Because you're stoned out of your mind." Maya replied, still laughing hysterically. "But yes, I would. Would you still love me if I was a worm?"</p><p>"Yes, but you would be really tiny so I would have to keep you in my pocket."</p><p>"I think I would want to sit on your shoulder like a parrot." Maya said through a mouthful of cookies.</p><p>"That would make my shoulder very slimy. Slimy is a weird word. Americans have a lot of weird words."</p><p>Carina continued rambling as she ate her assortment of snacks and at one point her rambling went from English to Italian. Maya hadn't realized it, but somehow they had both ended up in their millionth laughing fit, sprawled out on the floor.</p><p>Maya crawled over to Carina and laid her head on her chest as she snuggled up against her. She placed her hand on Carina's chest, thumping her fingers against her skin in time with the rhythm of her heartbeat. Carina ran her fingers through Maya's soft hair, humming quietly to herself. They both laid like that for what felt like hours on end, taking in the moment. </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"For what? Getting you high?" Maya asked with a laugh.</p><p>"For being my Maya." Carina replied, tugging Maya closer to her. </p><p>Although Carina never really had the desire to get high before, she was glad her first time was with Maya. She felt safe with her, and she loved that Maya was her go to person. They could laugh together, cry together, and everything in between.</p><p>The blonde looked up at her with a soft smile. "I'll always be your Maya."</p><p>"And I'll always be your Carina." Carina tapped her fingers against her lips. "Dammi un bacio."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>